Ella Fitzgerald
Biography Meeting Michael In 1989, Ella had seen a boy getting bullied by another different boy. The bully, known as Atlas, dropped the boy, named Mike, into a fountain. Ella tries to fight Atlas but he kicks her in the leg causing a chain reaction that ends in her falling on the side of a fountain, breaking her chin. Ella woke up in the hospital and Michael was by her side, sitting in a chair. Heroes Ep1 8 years later, Mike tells Ella a plan to read The Principal's mind. After reading The Principal's mind, Mike ran into the dorm. Sam creates a slide from ice and Mike escapes on it. Heroes Ep2 While Ella is reading a book, Sam comes into the dorm. Sam tells Ella about her test but before they can finish their conversation, The Principal calls everyone into the auditorium. The Principal says that Mike had "overdosed on sleeping pills". Ella, recognizing this as a lie, confronts The Principal but he threatens her with suspension so she goes back to her dorm. Heroes Ep3 A few weeks later, Ella was in the classroom and was writing notes. An announcement comes, describing a 'code orange pineapple'. Ella smirks at the announcement and notices a very scared Kevin. Ella confronts him and Kevin admits that a shapeshifter had broken into the school. The entire class share theories and thoughts about the situation. Ella remembers that Richard's eye color was wrong and that their powers didn't work inside of the school. Ella comes to the conclusion that the shapeshifter is impersonating Richard. She asks him when his appendix got removed, and the shapeshifter answers wrong. Ella attacks and stabs the shapeshifter in the shoulder, causing him to enter a fit of rage. Heroes Ep4 Ella ties up the raging and injured shapeshifter and pins him to the ground. A few minutes later, Ella goes to sit on a bench and eat lunch. Nick and Kevin sit down with her and they discuss everything that has happened up to this point. After lunch is over, Ella and Nick go stand in a queue so that their powers can be checked. They meet Blake Stram, who tells them that he can control plant life. After he is asked to demonstrate his powers, he created a lightning strike. Nick confronts him about his lie but Blake absorbs his powers, killing him. Zach quickly grabbed Ella and ran with her thanks to his super speed. They meet Dan and Sue on the way and they construct a plan. While Ella, Zach and Sue hide in a room, Blake bursts down a wall, revealing that his body is made of poison ivy. Atlas then pops up out of nowhere and presumably kills Blake due to setting him on fire. Gallery youngellaheroes.PNG|A young Ella, protecting Mike from Atlas. youngellainhospitalheroes.PNG|A young Ella in the hospital, along with Mike. ellaisreadingorwritingabook.PNG|Ella, in her normal outfit. ellaintheauditorium.PNG|Ella in the auditorium. ellawritingatest.PNG|Ella is writing notes. ellaabouttostabshapeshifter.PNG|Ella before stabbing the shapeshifter. ellatiesuptheshapeshifter.PNG|Ella ties up the shapeshifter. ellaandfriends.PNG|Ella, Nick and Kevin (right to left). zachrunswithella.PNG|Zach runs with Ella. burnellazachsue.PNG|Ella, Sue and Zach (left to right) watching Blake burn. ellasjournal.PNG|Ella's diary. ellaheroeswriting.PNG|Ella, writing in her diary. Powers & Abilities * Light-Bending: Ella has the ability of light-bending, although she cannot use it to the full extent. Ella is by far only able to create knives from light. Trivia * Ella is left-handed. Category:Heroes Characters Category:Single Category:Human Category:Female Category:Brown Eyes Category:White Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Earth-6339 Characters